ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Kevin Levin (Classic)
Kevin Ethan Levin is a Human/Osmosian hybrid and was a teammate of Ben's Team. When Kevin first appeared in the original series, he quickly became one of Ben's most notable nemesis. However, he reformed in Alien Force, and then became one of the main hero characters. However, following the events in The Forge of Creation, he becomes an insane villain again until his sanity was restored in Absolute Power Part 2. Appearance In the original series, Kevin was a thin and scrawny boy with shoulder-length black hair, pale skin and dark brown eyes with black-discolored marks around them (a sign that an Osmosian has recently absorbed energy). He wore a torn black t-shirt, black studded arm bands, brown cargo shorts, black knee-length boots, and a padlock necklace which was a spoil from his first crime: stealing a bike and using it to run away to New York. After absorbing an Omnitrix feedback, Kevin is able to transform into exact copies of all of the unlocked aliens, missing an Omnitrix symbol. After the energy overwhelms Kevin, he mutated into Kevin 11, a random mixture of body parts from the 10 said aliens which completely destroyed his clothes, except for his cargo shorts. In Alien Force, Kevin had grown into a tall and muscular young man. His eyes now lack the black marks (as his body fully recovered from and stopped absorbing energy). His normal attire is a tight black t-shirt over a gray long sleeve shirt, blue jeans, and black combat boots. His hair, though still long, is styled into a choppy mullet. Occasionally, he is seen wearing a short sleeved, light blue, oil stained, mechanic's jacket over a white muscle shirt, blue jeans, and his black combat boots. After he goes through a second mutation, an unbalanced mixture of various matters, the transformation completely destroyed his clothes, except his briefs. As a result, Kevin had to wear an I.D. mask in public to appear human. In his second mutation he looked like a mixture of some solid materials such as stone, wood, Taydenite and metal. During Kevin's time as Ultimate Kevin, his appearance is again an unbalanced mixture of various aliens that were currently accessible to Ben through his Ultimatrix. In Ben 10: Omniverse, Kevin wears the same black T-shirt but the sleeves and collar are cut in bumpy ways, the sleeves on his long sleeved gray shirt are slightly torn and he wears blue straps with pouches. His hair is longer and straighter. His jeans have a small tear below the left knee. He also wears a padlock necklace similar to the one he wore when he was eleven but marked with an "11". Later in the series, Kevin grows a few chin whiskers and his grey shirt gains stripes. He also sports black discolored marks around his eyes similar to when he was eleven and still absorbing energy. Personality When Kevin was 11, he was a criminally insane sociopath, willing to hurt/kill anyone for his own personal gain and/or pleasure. This behavior and mentality stems not only from being seen and treated as a freak by his peers and family, but also because of the side effect of Kevin absorbing energy. His selfishness and sociopath-nature is made apparent when he was once willing to derail a money train to steal the money and kill countless passengers on another train. Kevin had an extremely negative outlook on life because of the countless hardships and struggles he had, feeling insecure about himself as well as having an incredibly low self-esteem. He had a deep-rooted hatred for other people and society in general, even the innocent as he once said "Nobody's innocent! They just haven't had the chance to make fun of me yet!". Kevin's outlook changed when he met Kwarrel, a prisoner in the Null Void when Kevin was a prisoner there. Becoming somewhat of a mentor and father-figure to him, Kwarrel helped greatly improve Kevin's personality. In Alien Force, despite Kevin becoming a con artist and an arms broker, he was more stable, he was somewhat mature but still had a bit of a jock attitude. As time went on and Kevin was accepted by Ben and Gwen, who were his most hated enemies and now best friend and girlfriend respectively, his personality and psyche improved greatly to the point that he became a trustworthy and reliable ally. His relationship with his friends further contributed to his mental stability as he once told Ben in Perplexahedron that he was grateful to them for changing his life. Verdona stated that Kevin's current personality is similar to a younger Max's. While changing for the better, Kevin still sometimes shows a delinquent side, as seen in Kevin's Big Score, where he attempts to sell the Rust Bucket to Vulkanus for alien technology, albeit technology he intended to give to Ben and conspires with Argit to sell weapons to both sides of a warring race in Simple. Despite this side of Kevin, Ben and especially Gwen still greatly trust him. Though Kevin can still be cynical, insensitive, rude, violent, greedy, and willing to kill; he is a good person at heart and generally doesn't like innocent people getting hurt; most evident in Andreas' Fault, where Kevin expresses his disgust of how Argit used Andreas and showed no sorrow or gratitude for Andreas's sacrifice and angrily punches Argit. Kevin also helped rescue Ben's mother when she was kidnapped in Hit 'Em Where They Live. Kevin, though he is rarely open about it, also has a sensitive side, as seen in The Con of Rath when Jarrett ate Tiffin. The scene was so shocking to him that he fainted, despite the fact that he is supposed to be the "tough guy" of the group. While having a more positive outlook on life since meeting Kwarrel and making friends with Ben and Gwen, Kevin still suffers some insecurities as seen when he was mutated a second time, he was visibly disgusted with himself and fluctuated between bouts of uncontrollable aggression and severe depression that almost jeopardized his relationships, especially with Gwen. As Ultimate Kevin, he voiced his frustration against Ben the most for being a famous superhero and him "still" being a freak. Biography Early Life .]] Kevin Levin was born to Devin Levin and Mrs. Levin. Sometime after Devin's death, Harvey Hackett came into their lives. Harvey fell in love with Mrs. Levin and married her, becoming Kevin's stepfather; according to Harvey, Kevin was only 4 years old at the time. Kevin wasn't fond of Harvey at all, especially since he saw him as a replacement for Devin as well as an obstacle for Mrs. Levin's love. Harvey tried to be a good father to Kevin, he accepted and raised Kevin as his own, but he feared Kevin because of his Osmosian powers, which only worsened their relationship. When Kevin was 11, Kevin managed to absorb energy and demolished their house, according to Harvey. This, coupled with the mental instability from absorbing the energy and his dislike of Harvey, instilled in him the delusion that Harvey convinced Mrs. Levin to kick him out in the street (Harvey admitted that he ran Kevin out of the 'house' because he destroyed it). He stole a bike, wearing the padlock around his neck, he ran away and made his way to New York, where he made his home in an abandoned subway. Ben 10 Kevin was first encountered by Ben in an arcade, where, after befriending him, he was assaulted by bullies and saved by XLR8. The two attempt to steal a video game from a warehouse and got caught by the police, forcing Ben to reveal the Omnitrix to him in order to escape. The two subsequently form a partnership to use their respective powers for personal gain; however, when Kevin rigs two trains (one carrying money and one carrying people) to collide, uncaring that the crash would most likely result in the deaths of several hundred people, Ben suffers a crisis of conscience and breaks off their partnership. Ben became Heatblast, wanting Four Arms, to stop Kevin, but to even the odds, Kevin grabbed onto Heatblast and absorbed his DNA, changing him into an incomplete version of Heatblast, called Fireblast. When Heatblast foils Fireblast's plans and escapes, Fireblast leaves to use his powers to get revenge on the bullies that tormented him. But Fireblast's powers disappear and he reverts back to Kevin. When Four Arms showed up to stop Kevin, Kevin absorbed Four Arms' DNA, changing him into an incomplete version of Four Arms. As Four Arms and Kevin, Four Arms gains the victory and offers Kevin a new home and a chance to be a good guy. Kevin agrees to reform and go with Ben, but Ben realizes he lied and Kevin tries to take the Omnitrix off of Ben, but feedback from it changes Kevin back to normal and appears to have removed his Osmosian powers. He escapes and at the end of the episode reveals he still has Heatblast's powers. Kevin serves as the main antagonist of the second season. His ability to project heat at the end of Kevin 11 is the result of him absorbing the Omnitrix's feedback: the amount of energy it emitted allowed him to fully absorb its powers, giving him access to every unlocked alien form. However, because Kevin's ability to regulate this power is poorer than that of the Omnitrix itself, the energy suppresses his real form and forces him to remain as an alien most of the time. As revealed in Framed, Kevin blamed Ben for this, so he used the powers of the Omnitrix to start a inter-state crime spree in America, both for his own benefit and to damage Ben's (or rather, his alien forms') reputation. Eventually, Kevin's ability to regulate the power fails altogether, causing him to mutate into what Vilgax describes as a "misshapen, chaotic amalgam of creatures from the Omnitrix.", which Kevin calls Kevin 11. Because of this, Kevin 11 fights Four Arms and as he was about to kill him, Lt. Steel from the Special Alien Capture Team (SACT) shoots him into the water and he is defeated, but at the end of the episode, he is revealed to be alive. Kevin 11 gloats that he has all of Ben's powers plus his own, making him Kevin 11. The known powers he could use include Four Arms's strength, Ripjaws's underwater breathing and steel-bending jaws, Upgrade's stretching, Stinkfly's flight and slime spit, Diamondhead's crystal projections, shape-shifting arm. and immense durability, Heatblast's pyrokinesis, Wildmutt's sense of smell, and XLR8's speed and his Osmosian powers. Despite this, Diamondhead observes that Kevin 11's powers weren't as strong as their pure forms, exactly 1/10th according to him. In Grudge Match, Kevin 11 attacked Ben to get revenge, blaming his condition on him. As the two battled, they were abducted and forced to fight in Slix Vigma's gladiator games. During their battles, Ben helped Kevin 11 to realize the advantages of his mutated form: because Kevin 11 was an amalgam of aliens, he could mix and match their powers to make up for their reduced potency ("Diamondhead invulnerability + Four Arms strength + XLR8 speed = 'one mean punch'"). Although forced to work together, Kevin 11's only goal was killing Ben. After Ben and Kevin 11 succeeded in escaping, Kevin 11 attacked Ben and trapped him against the wall with Stinkfly's goo before moving in with Diamondhead's spear hand, gloating that no matter what alien Ben transformed into, he knew every one of them. Little did he know that Ben unlocked Cannonbolt, whom he transformed into just as Kevin 11 was about to murder him before getting into an escape pod. Kevin 11 nearly barged into the pod when he was stopped by Technorg, whom Ben had spared and he declared a life debt to. After Technorg helped Cannonbolt escape, he turned his attention to Kevin (who had called him a lap dog just as he was about to kill Ben). The two were transported to a different galaxy at the end of the episode while locked in combat. Technorg defeated Kevin 11 and left the ship to return to his home world while Kevin 11 took the ship as his own (according to the advanced edition of the episode). Kevin 11 returned in Back With a Vengeance, where he teamed up with Vilgax to defeat Ben, and eventually managed to remove the Omnitrix with Vilgax's help. However, he betrayed Vilgax in an attempt to leave both Ben and Vilgax in the Null Void and use the Omnitrix to take over the world, only for Ben to escape and leave him and Vilgax trapped instead. Kevin spent the rest of the series in the Null Void. A dream version of Kevin appears in Perfect Day, as a hall monitor of a dream version of Ben's school. In the dream, Kevin was normal but then changed into Kevin 11 (which, with its Ripjaws' mouth and teeth more pronounced than usual, appeared uglier than it used to be, probably emphasizing of Ben's fear of Kevin 11) and fought Ben. When Ben took control of the dream, he was then able to defeat the dream Kevin 11. In Ken 10, which takes place in the Ben 10,000 timeline, Kevin was trapped in the Null Void for 32 years. Kevin managed to break out of the Null Void several times. During one of his breakouts, he had a son, Devlin Levin, with a girl on a Saturn colony. During his time in the Null Void, Kevin claims to have absorbed the powers of 11,000 aliens. This allowed him to turn into a new mutation, called Kevin 11,000, more powerful than the Kevin 11 (durable enough to allow him to shrug off multiple direct blows from Way Big). The known powers Kevin 11,000 has include his ability to absorb matter and energy, super strength and durability, pyrokinesis, shape-shifting tentacle, flight, slime spit, electric blasts from his left tentacle, sonic howl, and super speed. Having mastered his powers, Kevin can now switch between his normal and Kevin 11,000 at will and access some of his absorbed powers in human form to a limited extent, including super speed. Ben 10: Alien Force Kevin returns in Alien Force, where he was eventually released from the Null Void (he stated in Darkstar Rising, he did his time for his crimes) returned to normal, and has grown into a tall and muscular young man who has rejoined society and reconciled with his family. He has also became an alien weapons dealer, giving him several contacts with criminals such as Argit, Vulkanus and Sunder as well as a considerable knowledge in alien tech. He has also learned about his ability to absorb solid matter instead of energy (taught how to do this by Kwarrel). In his first Alien Force appearance, Kevin attempted to organize a deal between the Forever Knights and the DNAliens in order to sell them level 5 weapons. However, the deal was interrupted by Magister Labrid, Ben and Gwen. Trying to get revenge, Kevin fought Ben, but was easily defeated while the other villains escaped without paying him. Labrid then forced Kevin to help them in finding back the weapon, offering him to avoid problems with the Plumbers then. Though Kevin mainly accepted in order to get his pay, Magister Labrid later sacrificed himself in order to save him from a defective weapon's explosion. This, plus Kevin's interest for Gwen, his promise to Magister Labrid, and his desire to start a better life and become a Plumber like his father, led him to agree to teaming up with Ben and Gwen against the High Breed invasion. Though he initially still felt a little rancorous toward Ben, Kevin slowly reconciled with him, and he proved to be a valuable ally as well as a good friend. Despite his reformation, Kevin still tends to engage in unethical activities: he is not above stealing gold and jewelry from the Forever Knights and Plumbers equipment from Manny and Helen when presented with the opportunity. In Darkstar Rising, Kevin reveals that his father was a Plumber. When young, his mother told Kevin stories about what his father did. This is a big gap in the original series because in Ben 10, he said that his parents both left him because of his Osmosian powers; this was explained later on in the series as an exaggeration on Kevin's part: Kevin's mother remarried, and in retaliation Kevin destroyed their home by accidentally absorbing energy which lead to his stepfather causing a huge strain between Kevin and his mother, ultimately making Kevin think they hated him and ran away. At the end of the episode, Kevin, along with Gwen and Ben became official Plumbers, after which Kevin leaves to tell his mother about his membership. In Vengeance Of Vilgax, Kevin was subjected to another feedback pulse from the Omnitrix after Ben tampered with it. Because of this, he was unable to revert back to his normal form, instead becoming a living colossus composed of different matters. But he learned to use his powers in various new ways. Throughout the season, he was shown to hate what he had become, to the extent of breaking things off with Gwen (much to her dismay), wearing an I.D. Mask in public to appear human, and considering himself a monster. He also discovered that his father was murdered by Ragnarok, and became bent on vengeance, so much so that he eventually left Ragnarok to his death when he had the chance to save him. In The Final Battle, Vilgax attempted to separate Ben from his friends, Kevin was kidnapped by Albedo in an attempt to split them up. He was also asked by Ben to back him up when taking on Vilgax, which he did. After the Omnitrix was destroyed, he reverted back to normal, revealing that it was the Omnitrix that kept him that way. Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Ben 10: Ultimate Alien focuses more on Kevin's past, including how he managed to return to normal, escape the Null Void, as well as his story prior to the original series. Kevin still has the ability to change his hands into different weapons even after he returned to normal in Alien Force. Kevin and Ben no longer share their famous rivalry and instead have become true friends. Kevin acts as an older brother towards Ben. They care genuinely for each other. Kevin is much more open about his feelings, showing gratitude and tries to express it to both Ben and Gwen (mostly Gwen). Gwen and Kevin continue their romantic relationship. He also seemed to have a better connection towards Max. In Too Hot To Handle, Kevin is shown to be able to repair objects in the current matter he has absorbed by releasing a liquid version of that substance and then hardening it again. He can also manipulate whatever matter he is touching by absorbing it and then morphing it into any shape or form he wants. He uses both abilities when he fixed the broken seal of P'andor's suit, morphed it around his body to trap him, and fused the arms together as makeshift handcuffs. In Fused, Kevin admits he was selfish when he first met Ben. He also risked his life to save Ben from being taken over by Ra'ad. He also learns that there is another Osmosian named Aggregor. While never explained, Kevin shows sympathy to him because they are, somewhat, the same race and because Kevin, like Aggregor, was once an insane and violent sociopath. In Ultimate Aggregor, Kevin shows his knack for detective work, and later warned by Paradox to remember who his friends are and that things will get worse before they get better. Kevin explains to Aggregor that the reason that he was a villain in the original series is that when Osmosians absorb energy, they become insane, despite being true, Aggregor disagrees. In Map of Infinity, Kevin continues to focus on stopping Ultimate Aggregor, Kevin is easily defeated by Ultimate Aggregor, Kevin also seemed to know about the Map of Infinity saying it was just a legend, the group go in search of the first part, Kevin wears a Plumbers' Suit, unlike any other Plumbers' Suits, that Kevin had a little white glove and a circle over the glove (which gives Ben access to the Ultimatrix), possibly this glove is for Kevin to use his powers, he proved to be very strong when a giant hammer crushes the group on a wall, he survived and managed to save the group and remove the hammer from the wall. In Deep, we see Kevin using a Plumbers' Suit with built-in electrical weapons. His helmet is destroyed, but Gwen uses her powers to make Kevin absorb the matter of the Rust Bucket 3, saving him from being crushed by the pressure. However, Kevin still can not breathe, until Little Fish acts as a helmet for him to breathe, in the core Kevin takes the Little Fish from his head (he did not need him since there was breathable air in the core), Kevin also finds and tries to fight Ultimate Aggregor, unfortunately he is easily defeated by Ultimate Aggregor's electric attack, vulnerable because of the matter he absorbed was conductive, Ultimate Aggregor says that next time, Kevin should try absorbing something non-conductive, and escapes. Kevin leaves the Little Fish in Piscciss and is comforted by Gwen at the end, as he seemed to miss Little Fish. In Perplexahedron, when Ben and Kevin get separated from Gwen, Ben says that Gwen can take care of herself and Kevin replies, "That's why I like her." Kevin then talks about his feelings to Ben and how he owes it to Ben and Gwen changing his life. After finding Gwen, Kevin tries to say that he likes her. Then Swampfire tells her what Kevin's trying to say, and Gwen says, "I know that already." and they kiss. In The Forge of Creation, as a last resort to stop Ultimate Aggregor from succeeding, Kevin absorbs the powers and abilities from the Ultimatrix's unlocked aliens, becoming Ultimate Kevin, powerful enough to defeat Ultimate Aggregor. Unfortunately, this also causes him to become insane once again. His old desire for power also returns as he absorbs Ultimate Aggregor's powers as well. However, Kevin's good heart appears to not be taken over completely, as he accepted 10-year-old Ben's harsh criticism before sparing Aggregor's life, though he declares he will not be so merciful tomorrow. In Nor Iron Bars a Cage, it is revealed that back during Kevin 11's time in the Null Void, a prisoner named Kwarrel approached him and offered to help him control his anger, revert to normal and find a purpose, after that he learned how to absorb matter. Kwarrel then showed Kevin a tunnel he had been digging out of the Null Void. However, they were ambushed by Morgg, who would one day become the warden. Kwarrel held off Morgg for Kevin to escape, only to lose his life in the process. Out to avenge his death, even though it went against all that Kwarrel had taught him, Ultimate Kevin purposely returned to the Null Void to kill Morgg. He would have succeeded if Gwen hadn't saved Morgg. Believing that Kevin is truly gone, Ben, much to Gwen's horror, suggests that Ultimate Kevin must be put down. In The Enemy of My Enemy, Ultimate Kevin went after Argit for all the times he double-crossed him. He first attacked him and sent him towards Ben and Gwen. He later attacked Rust Bucket 3 in order to get Argit, but was forced to retreat due to his car being thrown off the plane. He then attacked the Plumber's Academy and easily took care of the rookie Plumbers. He then attacked and thought he killed Argit (due to Argit closing down his pulse). During his attempt to kill Argit, he nearly killed Gwen, thinking she betrayed him. However, he restrains himself and spares her life, saying: "The only reason you're alive is because of what you used to mean to me." before departing, making is clear that a part of Ultimate Kevin still cares about her and Gwen remaining adamant that they can still bring Ultimate Kevin back to sanity without killing him. In Absolute Power, in hopes of trying to save Kevin, Gwen inquires the aid of Darkstar. However, Ben is very furious with the idea. This is Gwen's last hope of trying to bring Kevin back. Gwen tries to talk to Ultimate Kevin, who tells her he's been avoiding her because he can't control himself, implying that he doesn't want to hurt her; but he gains the desire to absorb Gwen's powers. After Ultimate Echo Echo defeated Ultimate Kevin, Cooper finished the machine that would siphon all of the energies that Kevin had absorbed and subsequently cure him with it. Darkstar then betrays the team by using the piece of the Dominus Librium to transfer all said energies into himself, which backfires when Ben; anticipating such a move, activates a switch to return all of the energy back to where they belong, Kevin then knocks him out with a punch. Kevin thanks Cooper. He is then given a passionate kiss on the lips by Gwen (much to the disappointment of Cooper) and gets into an argument with Ben about their previous fight, to which he is relieved that everything turned out alright, after which Gwen asks for their help in explaining to her parents about the damage done to their home, to which Kevin and Ben ditch by voting to go to Mr. Smoothies instead, with Kevin buying. In Eye of the Beholder, Kevin was eating a Fling Cake that was considered the most delicious desert in the galaxy. After Ben caught up with him and the girls on Monok, Kevin wasn't impressed with Ben blowing Julie off like a jerk and explained to him that if he never acted like a jerk she wouldn't have dumped him. After Julie returned The Sentinel's missing eye, he rephrases Ben's question with the word "in" instead of "on" and has Ben talk to Julie and the two became a couple again. Ben 10: Omniverse Sometime after the events of Ultimate Alien, Kevin and Gwen left Bellwood, as Gwen went off to college, and Kevin found a home and a job near campus so he could be close with her. He also tells Ben that he has a new con running and asks Ben to hide him from Princess Looma and reveals that he fought, and defeated, her when he was 14 and traveling with Argit to get a engine for his car and ended up having to marry her in 3 years. This not only caused Gwen to become angered at keeping this secret (and giving Looma a decent thrashing), but Kevin kept quiet about the man who next defeated Looma would have to marry her; the end result was Ben getting engaged to her. Satisfied that one more thing from his past won't be haunting him, Kevin left with Gwen in his car. Alternate Future In Ken 10, which takes place in the Ben 10,000 timeline, Kevin was trapped in the Null Void for 32 years. Kevin managed to break out of the Null Void several times. During one of his breakouts, he had a son, Devlin Levin, with a girl on a Saturn colony. During his time in the Null Void, Kevin claims to have absorbed the powers of 11,000 aliens. This allowed him to turn into a new mutation, called Kevin 11,000, more powerful than the Kevin 11 (durable enough to allow him to shrug off multiple direct blows from Way Big). The known powers Kevin 11,000 has include his ability to absorb matter and energy, super strength and durability, pyrokinesis, shape-shifting tentacle, flight, slime spit, electric blasts from his left tentacle, sonic howl, and super speed. Having mastered his powers, Kevin can now switch between his normal and Kevin 11,000 at will and access some of his absorbed powers in human form to a limited extent, including super speed. The episode begins with Ben's son Ken celebrating his tenth birthday, and to commemorate the occasion Ben gives him an Omnitrix of his very own. However, he equips it with a limiter, unwilling to trust Kenny with the power of the Omnitrix or to defeat villains on his own. Ken soon befriends Devlin, and the same night Kevin 11 attacks (actually Devlin as Devlin 11, who has the ability to shift between his human form and Devlin 11 at will). Unable to locate the Null Void projector, which Ben 10,000 had moved, he retreated. Ken, also unaware of the move, endeavors to find it on his own, only to unwittingly lead Devlin to it. Devlin releases Kevin from the Null Void, but is heartbroken to learn that Kevin's only interest is fighting Ben, not seeing him and when Kevin hurt him. Kevin is ultimately defeated by the combined forces of Ben, Kenny, and Devlin, to which Devlin, who was kicked out of his family, now hated Kevin and is later adopted into the Tennyson family after he saves Ben and Kenny from Kevin. Just before that, Kevin was shown to be at the mercy of Way Big, who has lost his temper when Kevin hurt Ken, and proceeds to fiercely beat him. However, Kevin manages to shrug off the attack. Devlin manages to sneak up behind him and traps his father in a Null Void Egg, which he then gives to Max, who, before departing, says "I've got a special place for you this time!", indicating that Kevin will be imprisoned in a special high-security prison. Powers and Abilities Originally, in Ben 10, Kevin's powers were believed to be of an unexplained mutation but later explained to be of alien origin. This was proven correct in Vendetta, where it is revealed that he is an Osmosian descendant. Kevin has the ability to absorb the energy and matter of anything (excluding certain materials as seen in Greetings From Techadon) though his body at will and utilize it in various ways. This includes, but is not limited to, electricity, DNA, memories of other life forms, powers of other life forms, mana, fire, water, plasma, chemical energy, kinetic energy and matter. Energy Absorption After absorbing energy, Kevin can channel energy through his hands to manipulate technology, discharge it as an energy blast or use it to speed up cellular regeneration to increase his strength or recover from injuries at an accelerated rate. However, the energy will dissipate over time or through excessive use, so he is required to recharge. However, if Kevin absorbs energy, the energy will cause Kevin to become mentally unstable. Storing energy for long periods of time will worsen his instability. When Kevin has recently absorbed energy, he develops black marks around his eyes. This is a side effect of absorbing energy. Power Absorption Similar to his ability to absorb energy, by absorbing the DNA, metabolism, and life force of other life forms, Kevin can use it as nourishment to sustain his health and strength. Absorbing all of someone's energy will kill them. Kevin can use the energy to acquire the creature's powers and undergoes mutation to accommodate the absorbed abilities. Despite complete access to any of these absorbed abilities at anytime, they aren't as strong as their pure forms, as noticed by Diamondhead who estimated that they are only about 1/10 their full power, as seen when he was able to catch and crush Kevin 11's crystals with his bare hands while the others shattered upon hitting him. This was proven correct by Aggregor. He also stated that when Osmosians absorb the life force of other beings, the new powers can only be used temporarily unless they were to drain all of that life form's energy, including life force. Matter Absorption charged with energy.]] Kevin can absorb the properties of solid materials, transmuting himself into a living form of whatever material he has absorbed and subsequently use it to proportionately increase his physical strength and durability. In Plumbers' Helpers, Kevin was able to absorb multiple materials at once. Depending on the amount of the absorbed material Kevin has available, and how he distributes it, Kevin can either coat his body, or part of it, in the material as a second skin like armor, as revealed in All That Glitters, or completely convert his body, or part of it, into a living version of the material. The amount that Kevin requires depends on the density of the material. This ability has once been used productively when Kevin was forced to synthesize a coating of Taedenite, thus incapacitating him; Paradox mentioned in Vilgax Attacks that the amount Vulkanus chipped off of Kevin (in Kevin's Big Score) is now the largest stash in the galaxy. Matter Manipulation In season 3 of Alien Force, following Kevin's second mutation caused by the feedback from tampering with the Omnitrix, he loses the ability to revert to his human form but gradually begins learning how to use his absorbed matter in various new manners. He becomes able to use high levels of strength and durability as well as regenerative and shape-shifting abilities, seen when he shifts his limbs into a variety of different tools and weapons and restoring his severed hand. Despite returning to normal in The Final Battle: Part 2 after the Omnitrix self-destructed, Kevin shows in Ultimate Alien to retain his heightened matter manipulation powers due to him now having knowledge of being able to doing so. In Too Hot To Handle, Kevin's abilities have shown to have developed more, allowing him to repair objects of the current material he has absorbed either by turning it into a liquid or releasing a liquid version of whatever material he has absorbed. He can partially merge with the actual matter and manipulate the substance's form. Both abilities were used when he repaired the rock ceiling of a mine, fused the seal of P'andor's suit, morphed it around P'andor, and fused the arms together as makeshift handcuffs. In The Creature From Beyond, he used the metal he absorbed to create a helmet for Gwen to prevent the Lucubra from controlling her. Kevin can easily pick locks, using his powers to absorb the material of the lock, then form his finger into a key. Kevin can also absorb liquids, and when he does he gains the properties of that liquid (according to Dwayne, if Kevin absorbs mud, objects will pass through him without causing physical damage). As seen in The Purge, if a part of his body was severed while he had absorbed some matter he could replace his hand. In The Ultimate Enemy: Part 1, it is shown that Kevin can create solid matter constructs from matter he has absorbed, like the helmets he made for Gwen and Ben for protection from Diagon's mental attacks. Other Skills and Abilities Even without his absorption powers, as an Osmosian, Kevin is shown to be stronger than an average human. While not to the same extent as aliens like Four Arms, Kevin is capable of lifting/throwing the combined weight of several people with little strain. He is also capable of resisting impacts and blunt force trauma that would severely injure an ordinary person with moderate discomfort. Kevin has some noticeable skill in martial arts which he gained during his years as a runaway, a prisoner in Incarcecon an alien tech dealer, and a member of the Plumbers. With this combat skills, he has proven on several occasions to be a highly formidable fighter, having held his own against and defeated opponents such as the Megacruiser robots, Technorg, and even Vilgax in a one-on-one fight, something that Ben couldn't do. ]] Despite lacking a proper normal education, Kevin possesses a vast scientific and technological knowledge of alien paraphernalia; he once mentioned that he learned Astrophysics on the streets. In Deep, Ben and Kevin argue that they both cannot use their powers while being in their Plumber suits. So Kevin made some alterations to the suits, equipping them with propelling units and shock pulses that allow them to attack with electric shocks. Kevin also has great analytical and deductive skills, having been able to determine specifically what happened in a battle between Aggregor and the Plumbers several hours after the battle, greatly impressing his friends and even gaining a compliment from Max that he either could be an expert police officer or a wanted criminal. ]] Kevin is a very good driver (both on land or air), being able to race and chase in his car and the Rust Bucket 3. He is also great at mechanics. He is shown to repair his car for the numerous damage it took during the course of the series. He also modified his car, setting alien tech for beneficial gears. On top of that he built the DX Mark 10, a car that he (reluctantly) gave to Ben as his sixteenth birthday present. Appearances Ben 10 *''Kevin 11'' (First appearance) *''Framed'' *''Grudge Match'' *''Back With a Vengeance'' *''Perfect Day'' (dream) *''Ken 10'' (Ben 10,000 timeline) Ben 10 Alien Force *Every episode (except Above and Beyond) Ben 10 Ultimate Alien *Every episode (except Catch a Falling Star) Ben 10 Omniverse *''The More Things Change: Part 1'' *''Many Happy Returns'' *''Showdown: Part 2'' Generator Rex *Ben 10-Generator Rex: Heroes United (cameo) Comic & Manga *Bad Boy *Hero Times Two Video Games *Ben 10: Protector of Earth *Ben 10: Alien Force *Ben 10 Alien Force: Vilgax Attacks *Ben 10 Alien Force: The Rise of Hex *Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction *Punch Time Explosion *Punch Time Explosion XL *Ben 10: Galactic Racing Movies *Ben 10: Alien Swarm Video Games *''Ben 10: Protector of Earth'' (Villain) Kevin appeared in every version (Wii, DS, PSP, PS2) of the game as the villain at the end of the Lumber Mill level and the second mini-boss in the secret challenge of the Null Void level. *''Ben 10: Alien Force'' (Playable Character And Boss) Kevin appeared in every version (Wii, DS, PSP, PS2) of the game, like the previous game. Unlike the previous game, Kevin is playable only on the Wii, PSP and PS2 version of the game. He is playable for levels 2 (The Forest Medieval) and 8 (A Change in Weather), and in level 5 (Plumber Trouble) he was taken over by a Xenocyte and became the boss for that level. *''Ben 10 Alien Force: Vilgax Attacks'' Kevin appeared once again in every version (Wii, DS, PSP, PS2, Xbox 360) of the game. He is not a playable character in any of the versions. *''Ben 10 Alien Force: The Rise of Hex'' (Villain) Kevin appeared as the first boss when he is taken over by the Techadon gauntlet. *''Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction'' Kevin is seen in most of the clips in between levels, but is not a playable character. *''Punch Time Explosion'' (Villain) Kevin appeared as "Ultimate Kevin" and is the boss in Primus Level. He is manipulated by Vilgax, but then later became normal again. *''Punch Time Explosion XL ''(Boss/Playable Character) Kevin is a playable character in his normal form. *''Ben 10: Galactic Racing'' (Playable Character) Kevin is a starter racer in Galactic Racing. His offensive move is Rocket Roll, where he fires a volley of missiles from his kart, his defensive move is Driving Force Field, where he absorbs metal to create a force field around the kart, and his ultimate omni move is Turbo Blast, where he uses a machine to boost the speed of the kart, while at the same time using his powers to create a force field around himself and the kart. Toys Ben 10 *4 inch Alien Collection normal Kevin 11 *10 cm DNAlien mutant Kevin 11 *Sumo Slammers mutant Kevin 11 Ben 10: Alien Force *4 inch Alien Collection normal Kevin 11 *10 cm DNAlien normal Kevin 11 *Kevin's battle cruiser (car) - includes metal Kevin 11 Ben 10: Ultimate Alien *4 inch Alien Collection normal Kevin 11 (unreleased) *4 inch alien collection Ultimate Kevin (May) *Rustbucket III Piece 1 Vehicle Trivia *In terms of personality and skills, Kevin is a reflection of Beast Boy and Cyborg from Teen Titans due to his knowledge of technology and comical jokes. He even shares his voice actor with the former. *Kevin often becomes distraught every time his car gets damaged or destroyed during combat or miscellaneous events, which is a running gag throughout the franchise. The Rust Bucket 3 has also become a part of this running gag. *In The Widening Gyre, it is indirectly stated that Kevin watched "Captain Planet" and "The X-Files" when he was younger. *According to Derrick J Wyatt, the creators of the original series intended for Kevin to be a mutant not an alien hybrid. http://www.formspring.me/DerrickJWyatt/q/341263672527577346 *In Omniverse, Kevin lives in the same area as Gwen's college rather than Bellwood.http://www.formspring.me/DerrickJWyatt/q/349969146215154356 References See Also */Gallery/ *Kevin's mutations *Kevin 11,000 *Gwen Tennyson and Kevin Levin *Kevin's car *Rust Bucket 3 *Kevin Levin's Love Interests Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Human/Alien Hybrids Category:Human Males Category:Plumbers Category:Plumber's Kids Category:Ben's Team Category:Null Void Prisoners Category:Levin Family Category:Male Aliens Category:Main Characters Category:Allies Category:Gwen's love interests Category:Former Villains Category:Males Category:Live-Action Movies Characters Category:Former DNAliens Category:Supporting Characters Category:Cured Mutants Category:Ultimatrix Wielders Category:Revived Characters Category:Incarcecon Prisoners Category:Murderers